


Rosie Wins

by ginny0612



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny0612/pseuds/ginny0612
Summary: John is frustrated trying to get Rosie to wear sunscreen.  She’s four now and has a mind of her own.  Sherlock steps in.





	Rosie Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: SPF

John throws up his hands in exasperation.  
“It’s useless! I can’t keep her still. We’ll never get to the pool.”

“John, may I give this a go?”

John is quite surprised at Sherlock’s request.

“Alright. But use the SPF 50, at least! And...good luck. You’ll need it. I’ve been chasing her around for an hour. She’s fast and she’s adamant.”

“Did you explain to her how sunscreen works?”

“Explain?! She’s four!”

“Exactly.”

John wrinkles his brow. He knows Sherlock has chosen a losing battle, but he doesn’t want to stifle his enthusiasm. Sherlock gives him a quick wink and heads to Rosie’s room.  
There is silence in the flat for a few moments. Then a squeal from Rosie and the sound of rummaging through drawers. John strains to hear Sherlock’s barely audible whispers.  
Now a giggle from Rosie.  
What on earth are they up to?  
Curiosity gets the best of John and he turns towards the laughter. He catches a glimpse of Sherlock and Rosie, hand in hand, entering the living room. Both faces are covered in unabsorbed sunscreen and GLITTER! Rosie is beaming. John stifles a laugh.

“Daddy! Poppa and I are ready for the pool!”

John whispers in Sherlock’s ear. “She’s got you wrapped around her little finger.”

Sherlock whispers back, “Rosie and I prefer the term BEDAZZLED.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
